El Agente 447
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: Secuela a "El Misterio Del Vuelo 447". El ahora nombrado agente 447 buscará vengar la muerte de su padre sin tachar su nombre, si Manny era reconocido como villano, sería libre de vengarse legalmente.
1. Introduccion

**El Agente 447**

_Capitulo 1: 09/06/09-Mar Muerto_

El barco se alejaba de la isla maldecida por los ex rehenes, todos agradeciendo sin fin a nosotros sus salvadores; casualmente una fiesta se celebró esa noche, donde todos bailaban y comían luego de haber sido alimentados con los restos de la comida de los demás. No se podría esperar nada más, que estén todos rodeando la mesa de comidas, la cual llenamos con las frutas que encontramos en la isla misma.

La luna brillaba en el mar mientras las llamas posteriores a la explosión de la isla se veían brillar en el horizonte como si fuese el sol saliendo a la mañana. Frida y yo veíamos ese resplandor cuyo calor se podía sentir desde nuestra posición, tomados de la mano en la primera noche que estuvimos juntos como pareja. Se diría que luego de semanas de terror y desesperación al borde de la muerte, una hora de felicidad no vale la pena. Pero yo no pido mucho realmente, además pudimos salvar a los rehenes y a Frida; así que desmiento esa opinión.

Sus ojos pasaron de estar mirando las llamas a mirarme fijamente a mí a los ojos; los siete océanos se reflejaban en esos ojos color zafiro. Su mano aun aferrada a la mía, seguido por nuestros labios uniéndose nuevamente y nuestros corazones latiendo de pasión junto con nuestra sangre cuyo calor elevaba. Nuestras pieles podían ser sentidas por el otro, el calor que brotaba de estas en la fría noche era más que perfecto como para ser descrito. Una vez que nos separamos, nuestros ojos y narices siguieron pegados a los del otro.

-Sabes Manny- me dijo Frida con su voz dulce como en mis sueños –Hoy ocurrieron varios milagros.

-Lastima que te perdiste tu viaje a Francia- le dije bromeando –Realmente quería que me trajeras esa playera.

Ella me sonrió y me empujó suavemente el hombro, pero pronto continuó con lo que me quería decir, en cuanto lo oí me surgieron muchas dudas.

-¿Oye Manny, como supiste que yo terminaría aquí?- me preguntó intrigada; el sentimiento era mutuo.

-No lo se exactamente- le respondí sinceramente –esta semana estuve teniendo 'visiones', donde te veía en el avión y me daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía. Recuerdo oír a un hombre avisar que pronto llegarían a la isla. Por suerte Granpapi la conocía, pero luego tuve la visión de que te tiraban por el avión y me separé de mi familia para rescatarte, luego despertamos en la isla.

-Así que visiones- repitió ella, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

-Es algo que no comprendo, al igual que como diablos hice para sobrevivir los disparos de Yoko.- Continué recordando la escena donde entregaba mi vida, y esta no se marchaba.

-Eso si lo puedo responder- me dijo Frida rápidamente señalando a mi corazón, donde habían sido los tiros, y donde no había el menor rastro de sangre derramada. – Cuando nos desmayamos al mismo tiempo yo me levanté primera, fue entonces que te puse mi pin favorito de Las Cucarachas Picantes debajo de la playera, en el corazón. Como hacía frio no te quitaste la playera cuando nos pusimos los uniformes- terminó Frida sacando de debajo de mi playera dicho pin, su mano rosando mi pecho se sintió tan fría, y al mismo tiempo tan placentera, tan provocadora. –Que raro que no te hubieses dado cuenta de que tenías esto puesto- dijo mirando su pin para entregármelo en la mano.

-Y con razón detuvo los disparos- dije mirando el material y sintiendo su peso, era un metal parecido al hierro, pero no parecía oxidable y además pude ver dos pequeñas marcas que habían sido las balas.- Esto pesa más que yo.- De nuevo había conseguido que riera.

-Oye Manny- me dijo ya no riéndose, sino más seria de lo usual –Ese Yoko, parecía de unos cincuenta. ¿Tú crees que tenga hijos?

-No creo que ellos sepan lo que es un padre- le respondí mirando hacia abajo –realmente no me puedo imaginar ser hijo de alguien tan malvado. Granpapi es un supervillano y todo, pero hasta él tiene corazón.

-Siento lastima por quien fuese su hijo- dijo Frida dando un suspiro. Realmente la veía muy triste, pero yo sentía lo mismo, aún si el sujeto fuese igual de desalmado que el padre. Lo que consideraba improbable. Juntos continuamos mirando el fuego bajo la brillante luna llena, recordando por siempre esa noche, llena de tristeza y felicidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad Milagro, un sujeto de camisa y sobretodo caminaba por la desolada calle, la niebla matutina comenzaba a cubrir la fría noche. El lo sabía, era totalmente consciente, de que era perseguido. Una sensación muy común en las cercanías de Calavera, el barrio más peligroso de la ciudad. Los cuatro bandidos se le acercaron, rodeándolos. Solo a uno se le veía el rostro, estaba mugroso y todo lastimado, el resto usaba pañuelos para cubrir todo menos sus ojos. Dos de ellos traían una navaja la cual estaba fuertemente empuñada en sus manos, otro estaba desarmado y el líder traía puestos unos nudillos probablemente de bronce.

-¡Oye, dame tu dinero!-ordenó el líder de los bandoleros, quien estaba cara a cara con él. El hombre lo ignoró, apartó su mirada de él y se dispuso a continuar. Fue entonces que un secuaz lo detuvo y lo amenazó con su cuchillo.

El sujeto del sobretodo lo tomó del brazo apretando con fuerza, y le hizo una llave por la cual se vio obligado a soltar el cuchillo. Luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y lo lanzó contra la pared. Los otros tres hombres atacaron para vengar a su camarada. El sujeto del sobretodo esquivó un golpe del desarmado y lo tomó del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. Cuando el otro tipo con navaja intentó cargárselo con el filo de su arma, este usó al hombre al que estaba asfixiando como escudo y el atacante terminó apuñalando a su propio compañero. Una vez que le soltó el cuello, el bandido cayó.

El bandido que había accidentalmente matado a su compañero estaba shockeado, mirando fijamente a su amigo en el crimen y al mismo tiempo bajando la guardia; el tipo del sobretodo no hizo mucho esfuerzo en noquearlo también. Solo le dio un fuerte golpe en un nervio y este cayó como un saco. Solo quedaba el líder, armado con sus nudillos de bronce; quien estaba mirando fijamente al tipo del sobretodo. El miedo se podía oler a la distancia, el bandido estaba apostando por dejar a sus compañeros y salvarse él mismo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones hubiese terminado en desgracia para él, pero también sería considerado un cobarde. En cuanto intentó huir, fue derribado por un navajazo que el sujeto del sobretodo le había arrojado a la distancia. Eliminando así a los atacantes.

El sujeto abandonó a los bandidos donde estaban, y caminó hacia su destino, una casa vieja y aparentemente abandonada. De su bolsillo sacó una llave de forma peculiar, parecía una mano, y con ella abrió la puerta del espeluznante edificio. Lo primero que sucedió fue que dos hombres vestidos de traje, uno más fuerte que el otro, se le pusieron enfrente; obviamente la seguridad.

-¿Qué Asuntos tiene aquí?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Pasé el examen de admisión- respondió el sujeto revelando una especie de tarjeta de identificación, solo que ni su nombre ni su foto aparecían en ella; sino que solo se veía una firma de autenticidad que los guardias reconocieron y lo dejaron pasar. Luego se topó con una señora en una computadora, quien lo miraba detenidamente hasta del mismo modo que los guardias, reconoció la firma de aprobación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó la secretaria escribiendo una ficha en su computadora.

-Mi nombre es Koichi Yoko- Respondió el sujeto revelando su rostro, la mitad de su cara estaba quemada, incluido su ojo y media boca. El cabello era calvicie total de un lado y un muy corto cabello negro del otro. Su único ojo que servía, ya que el otro estaba cubierto con un parche, era de un color café bien oscuro, y sumando toda su apariencia, tenía toda la pinta de un sujeto malvado. Tal vez no lo era.

-Bienvenido Yoko- dijo la secretaria –deberás buscar tu identificación en la casa central dentro de una semana. Que tengas buenas noches…-dijo la secretaria revisando su computadora con atención-…agente 447. Espero que no seas como tu padre, hombre.

-Descuide- respondió Koichi –Si bien mi padre utilizó los recursos otorgados para el mal, finalmente fue detenido. Pero el juicio no fue llevado a cabo, su asesino no es un héroe ni un villano, por la tanto no es buscado. Pero tampoco tenía el permiso para hacerlo; yo si tendré el derecho, para vengarme.

-¡No te apresures!- interrumpió la secretaria –necesitas un rango muy alto aquí para que se te otorgue ese permiso legal.

-No importa, puedo esperar. Además me dará tiempo de buscar sus debilidades- luego trató de sonar gracioso –Ya sabes, nadie se deja matar- Ambos rieron.

* * *

**Este capitulo considerenlo como seña, de que esta historia si la voy a escribir. Voy a tardarme ya que quiero que la historia quede bien y no voy a subir capitulos hasta que tenga varios definidos. Pero prometo que valdra la pena; sean pacientes: repito ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA INTRODUCCION y no actualizaré hasta que halla casi completado la historia. **

**Espero su entusiasmo, nos vemos/leemos.**


	2. El Camino Del Mal

**El Camino Del Mal**

_Ciudad Milagro: presente_

Dos años habían pasado desde aquella noche en que el vuelo 447 con destino a Francia fue saboteado por una banda de terroristas, hoy había una nota periodística para la cual nos habían entrevistado; como por quinta vez. Granpapi leía una parte del periódico, y yo al estar enfrente leía la otra. Su contenido era pura basura, como siempre, pero además de la ya conocida historia de ese vuelo, un nombre en una noticia local llamó mi atención: Frida Suarez aparecía en una lista de nuevos reclutas en la policía de la Ciudad Milagro. Yo no lo podía imaginar, seguramente la habrían obligado; ya que ella había decidido hace muchos años que seguiría la música y al igual que se cabello azul que destaca en todos lados, ella destacaría en su familia.

Tomé dos sorbos seguidos de mi café y devoré mi tostada de tres mordiscos; me había distraído tanto con el periódico que se me había olvidado la hora. Cuando voltee al reloj me alegré de que faltara como media hora, volví con relajación a la mesa para ver que Granpapi leía por donde estaba la nota de Frida, luego bajó el diario y me miró curiosamente.

-¿Tu no te harás policía también, no Manny?-me preguntó, yo simplemente alcé una ceja.

-Aún no lo decido- respondí mirando para abajo, esas preguntas siempre me hacían pensar.

-Ya tienes dieciséis años, Manny. El tiempo se termina, es elegir o trabajar-me dijo mirando de reojo a mi Papá, quien se preparaba para su trabajo, por supuesto siempre con la mascara puesta. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no se la quitaba, empezaba a ser más White Pantera que Rodolfo Rivera.

-Pero si eligiera ser héroe…tendría que trabajar de todos modos-lo contradije. El me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ya vez por que te digo que debes ser villano?- Granpapi rio un buen rato acompañado por mi aunque más racionalmente. Luego decidí que era hora de irse y tomé mi mochila, me despedí de mi familia y salí a la calle.

El camino que ya sabía de memoria hacia la escuela ya no estaba tan saboteado por Siniestro para que me expulsaran, además no había nadie que supiera más de esas calles que yo, si algo se me cruzaba, habían mil otras maneras de moverme. Primero estaban los videojuegos Maya, los cuales por motivo que no entiendo, no abría hasta después de la escuela. El resto del camino estaba libre de tentaciones, excepto por una pequeña tentación; pero no se trataba de una tentación cualquiera. Se trataba de una peliazul de piel dorada y ojos azulados como el cielo en un día de verano, tan tranquilos y brillosos como ningunos. Y al mismo tiempo, bajo una personalidad salvaje y atractiva.

-Otro día, otra miseria- dijo una voz dulce y seductora, aún cuando esta se oía de mal humor.

-¿Que sucede, Frida?-le pregunté saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. Lo único que me resultaba satisfactorio de ese día era que fue cuando nuestra relación comenzó.

-¿No leíste el periódico?- me preguntó irritada –Mi papá volvió a inscribirme en la policía contra mi voluntad. Sigue insistiendo en que debo hacer "buenas acciones" a la comunidad.

-Podrías intentar-le respondí tratando de que viera el lado positivo –Es divertido pelear con villanos de por aquí. Lo último que puede pasarte es lastimarte, a menos que te encuentres con Sartana-dije pensando muy bien en lo último.

-No es tan divertido sin poderes, Manny-me contestó ella meneando la cabeza y largando un ligero suspiro- Pero olvídalo, vámonos a la escuela.

-Ahora si que me preocupo por ti- le dije bromeando, consiguiendo que riera, completando mi misión. A lo lejos se podía ver la Escuela Leone, la cual no había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Claro, habían muchos profesores nuevos, compañeros nuevos, pero seguía siendo la definición de aburrimiento.

Una vez que entramos en nuestro salón y vimos como entraba la profesora, y esta comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón, Frida y yo tomamos de nuestras mochilas, unos anteojos diseñados por Granpapi que simulaban ser ojos abiertos. Solo nos pusimos en una posición convincente, y dormimos los cuatro períodos seguidos.

-Manny, despierta- me decía una suave voz al momento en que sentía una delicada mano meciéndome ligeramente. Yo no podía ver con claridad y, o pensar.-¡Vamos, despierta!-esta ves la voz estaba gritando, y el ligero movimiento se había convertido en un terrible sacudón. En consecuencia caí al suelo, y fue ahí cuando desperté.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-murmure antes de despabilarme al darme cuenta de donde estaba. Frida me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y me señalaba su manga, expresando que me fijara la hora. En cuanto lo hice, noté que la escuela había terminado hace hora y media. Me sonroje un poco por nuestro descuido, pero luego nos fuimos de ese horrible lugar y respiramos profundamente exhalando una simple palabra que nos alegró toda el alma.

-¡Vacaciones!- dije feliz al mismo tiempo que Frida sonreía mirando al sol en su crepúsculo.

-Vamos- dijo Frida tomándome de la mano y riendo alegremente –¿ya sabes a donde siempre vamos en este día tan especial, cierto?

Hasta hace dos años, solíamos juntarnos con docenas de niños luego de clases para despedazar el auto del vicedirector Chakal, o simplemente toda la escuela. Pero desde que Frida y yo salimos, agregamos una actividad extra a la lista del último día. Durante el atardecer, nos sentaríamos a mirar con tranquilidad el cielo anaranjado; antes de perdernos en nuestros propios ojos.

* * *

-¡Manny, Frida, rápido, vengan!-gritó Granpapi mientras yo cerraba la puerta, Frida había pasado antes de eso por supuesto, ambos fuimos a la sala de estar y vimos a Granpapi algo exaltado frente al televisor. Parecía estar asustado, y al mismo tiempo alegre. Antes de poder preguntarle, el hombre del noticiero comenzó a hablar.

-_La nueva ley decretada por una sociedad anónima, y aprobada posteriormente por el senado, se llevará a cabo a partir de este Domingo_-decía el hombre de traje en el noticiero.

-Esta es la mala noticia-decía Granpapi, no se si fingiendo o no tristeza.

-_La nueva ley, repetimos, está aprobado el asesinato de los delincuentes clasificados como S.V.A.P (Súper Villanos Altamente Peligrosos). Los de siempre: Sartana, Puma Loco, Mal Verde, etc._

-Granpapi- exclamé yo preocupado- ¡Eso es terrible, te podrían matar!

-Claro que no-respondió con confianza Granpapi escupiendo con sus labios como diciendo que lo que pensaba era solo mi imaginación.-Si no pueden atraparnos antes, no creo que porque vengan "con todo" hagan mucha diferencia. Yo he estado en la guerra, Manny; el ejército no es el mejor del mundo.-Granpapi oyó algo en el noticiero que ignoré y volvió a prestar toda su atención, llamándome.

-Y esta es la buena noticia-Me dijo guiñando un ojo.

-_En otras noticias_-decía el hombre de las noticias-_en un robo al banco se ha visto a Manny Rivera, "El Tigre" asaltando un banco. Robando de él 50 mil dólares, y llevándose tres vidas con él._

Yo supe lo que quería decir, y no lo podía creer. Pasaron el video de filmación, uno en el que aparecía un sujeto en mi traje del tigre, pero que definitivamente no era yo. Yo estaba en otra parte, con otra persona, y nunca asalté un banco por mi propia cuenta antes pero si ayudé a Granpapi a escapar un par de veces. Además el sujeto, que no era yo, estaba usando una pistola… ¿¡Para que necesitaría yo una pistola con mis poderes!

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti-lloraba Granpapi-eres un desalmado tal y como tu abuelito.

-Pero yo no hice nada de eso-respondí-estuve todo el día en la escuela, y luego me pasé toda la tarde con Frida.

-Además piénselo bien-aportaba Frida-El tipo del video usa una pistola, Manny tiene superpoderes ¿Para que necesitaría una pistola?

-Yo no soy un villano-dije mirando al suelo y luego fingiendo una cara siniestra dije: -aún.

-El Tigre-decía el hombre de las noticias, a quien habíamos dejado de prestarle atención hasta entonces- Ha sido clasificado por las autoridades regionales, como S.V.A.P. Se recomienda ser extremadamente cuidadoso cuando se le vea y llamar inmediatamente a las autoridades.

-Descuida, Manny-trataba de consolarme Frida-la policía no te podrá hacer nada.

-¿Como lo sabes?-le pregunté, no me convenía hacerlo.

-Porque tu papá te matará en cuanto se entere-me dijo asustada señalando a la puerta que se abría. Por ella entró Rodolfo, quien venía de su trabajo. Por la cara que vi en él, todavía no había enterado. Granpapi rápidamente cambió de canal a los deportes.

-Buenas noches familia-saludó alegremente mi papá, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Traté de ocultar mi cara de preocupación para que no notara que algo andaba mal, y al parecer no la había notado; sino que me salteo y se sentó en el sofá a ver los deportes con Granpapi, quien tenía mi misma cara.

-Oye papi-le oí decir a Granpapi-Oí acerca de la nueva ley, tendrás que dejar el negocio-rio un poco.

-No es necesario-respondió Granpapi-¿Que es lo mejor que pueden mandarme, a ti?-rio ahora Granpapi. Luego, estos dos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas desafiantes, olvidándose por completo de que yo estaba allí observando, y Frida riendo. Bueno, por lo menos no me iban a castigar por mi "elección" del mal. Aún así necesitaba limpiar mi nombre, pero no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente; pocas personas le creen a alguien que es "Altamente Peligroso".

-¿Manny, te molestaría contestar la puerta?-me dijo mi papá, despertándome de mi trance en el cual no me había dado cuenta que había entrado. No había oído los golpes a la puerta, pero luego volvieron a golpear y esta vez si la abrí, esperando que no fuese…

-¡Rivera!-dijo firmemente Emiliano Suarez, jefe de la policía de la ciudad milagro…posiblemente, futuro suegro. En cuanto entró y cerró la puerta, lo saludé tímidamente, mientras que Frida corrió y le dio un abrazo. Yo traté de apartar la mirada, quería que me ignorara como mi padre; pero este continuó hablando.

-Oí que ahora eres un Súper Villano Altamente Peligroso-dijo fríamente, mirándome con ojos furiosos. No necesitaba ser muy observador para darme cuenta que sujetaba con más fuerza a Frida, parecía que su desconfianza hacia mi era el triple que antes.

-¡¿Un qué?-gritó de espanto mi papá en cuanto oyó al oficial, saltando del sofá y caminando desafiantemente hacia mi, como siempre hacía cuando me estaba por castigar.-Manuel, Pablo, Gutiérrez, O'Brien, Equihua, Riv…

-¡Pantera!-interrumpió de un grito Emiliano, un grito que se podía considerar un rugido. Frida había pegado un terrible salto del susto; en realidad todos lo hicimos. Luego volteó hacia mí, soltó a Frida y se quitó el sombrero ante mí; símbolo de respeto. ¿Por qué?

-Lamento la confusión que se armó-se disculpó Emiliano; yo esperaba un grito, una advertencia o algo parecido, amenazador.-Traté de que el departamento de detectives entrara en razón. Pero pareciera que alguien les hubiese ordenado culparte ignorando la razón.

-No comprendo-contesté. Realmente no me hacía mucho sentido lo último que dijo, pero comprendía que creía en mí; algo que me costó mucho más comprender.

-¿Entonces sabías que Manny era inocente?-Preguntó Frida.

-Solo un idiota se confundiría a ese tipo con Manny. El disfraz, las armas, todo prueba que no fue él. Pero nadie en el departamento de detectives le presta atención a los hechos.

-¿Y que debo hacer ahora?-pregunté esperando que hubiese venido para darme un consejo además de una disculpa innecesaria.

-Lo más importante no es cuidar tu espalda; tú te puedes cuidar solo. Pero de algún lado vinieron unas fuerzas especiales, y la nueva ley tiene una enmienda oculta. Además de poder atacarte con intención de matar, pueden llegar a ti de cualquier forma- Luego de decir eso, Emiliano miró a Frida de una forma que me di cuenta a que se refería.

-Ya veo, es muy peligroso que Frida este conmigo…-dije decepcionado, con una mirada al suelo de tristeza.-Es muy obvio que nuestra relación la marca como un señuelo perfecto.

-De hecho-contestó-Es más peligroso que esté lejos de ti, ya que tú la puedes proteger de casi todo. Por eso, mientras nosotros-dijo señalándose a él, a mi papá y a Granpapi-resolvemos esto, tú y Frida buscarán un refugio lo más oculto que puedan. Fuera de la ciudad si necesitan.

-Pero la ley se aplicará desde el Domingo-protesté-mañana tengo el último día de inocencia. Podría aprovecharlo para buscar un modo de probar mi inocencia, sería más fácil si tienen a la victima que está siendo acusada. Además quiero saber porque pasó todo esto, y hacerme cargo yo mismo de mis problemas.

-Admiro tu valentía, hijo-me dijo Emiliano cruzando los brazos-pero me temo que al menos que tengas un muy buen plan de cómo hacerlo, convendría que te prepares para el viaje.

Me detuve a pensar por un segundo si lo que tenía en mente valía la pena la seguridad de Frida y yo. Era literalmente apostar un todo o nada; si salía bien, pues salía bien. Pero si salía mal, abandonaría la ciudad en un apuro, tratando de escapar de la policía especial con Frida. Y para ser sincero, no teníamos ninguna pista que seguir. O ningún lugar a donde ir; quizá con el Séptimo Samurái.

Fue hasta que recordé el video del robo, que se me ocurrió el mejor método para probarles mi inocencia a los detectives mediocres; con la mejor prueba que había. Y la obtendríamos con la ayuda de mis poderes; solo necesitaba que me escoltara un oficial en actividad, por si acaso.

-¿Y bien?-me preguntó Emiliano-¿Qué harás?-podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, o era mi preocupación la que estaba en mi cabeza; de que si algo salía mal, Frida podría estar en peligro.

-Creo que tengo una pista para comenzar, pero por si acaso necesitaría tener a donde ir y como ir-conteste, lamentablemente expresando mi triste opinión.

Granpapi entonces se hizo notar, aumentando el tono de voz y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro decaído-Descuida, Manny. Yo los acompañaré, seré su más confiable transporte.

-Es cierto-agregó Frida-¿Granpapi además será buscado, no?

-Pero Granpapi sería reconocido en el exterior-contesté rompiendo las opciones en pedazos, casi por completo.

-No si van con el Séptimo Samurái; seguro que luego del favor que le hicimos ayudándole a su hijo a defenderse, le perdonara una que otra cosa a Granpapi-comentó mi papá alegre, todos sonrieron a continuación; ya teníamos a donde ir...

* * *

**Hace cuanto tiempo que no escribía una historia del Tigre, (suspira) viejos tiempos...**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo hasta ahora del agente 447, donde nada ha pasado aún. Pero es un comienzo. Nos vemos/leemos.**


	3. ¡Asalto! La Primera Pista

**El Agente 447**

**¡Asalto! La Primera Pista**

_Ciudad Milagro: 1 día restante_

-Es una idea loca, pero podría funcionar-pensó Emiliano sujetándose la barbilla luego de haberle contado mi idea que después de todo, no era tan mala para ser la única que teníamos considerando el poco tiempo antes de nuestro desalojo.

-Espera Manny, no entendí bien…-dijo Frida. Yo por suerte había terminado de empacar lo que creí necesario por si el plan no salía del todo bien y estaba disponible para explicaciones; al parecer había sido el último en terminar. Nuevamente, volví a explicar mi plan:

-Ya lo dije antes. Si no me equivoco, el falso yo, la nueva ley de la cual no se había oído hablar hasta hace ayer, y la corrupción de los detectives; algo me dicen que están conectadas. ¿Cómo es que esa ley no había salido antes de que yo fuese "Altamente Peligroso"?-dije exagerando bastante con las comillas para darle énfasis al punto.

-Si…huele a gato encerrado-comentó Frida.

-Si mi deducción es correcta-dije, tratando de imitar a Sherlock Holmes; por supuesto el de las películas. Leer no era para mí.-El sujeto que asaltó el banco disfrazado de mí debe de estar involucrado con los que están detrás de esta farsa, donde el blanco soy yo por "x" motivo. Sabemos que todos me quieren muerto.

-Cierto-dijo mi papá.

-Concuerdo-comentó Granpapi.

-¿Hasta tus parientes muertos, recuerdas?-agregó Frida.

-Yo me incluyo-dijo finalmente Emiliano.

-¡Bien! Veo que entendieron el mensaje-dije irónicamente para callarlos, me estaban empezando a hartar. En fin, seguí narrando el plan: -Si puedo hallar algo en la escena del crimen que me pueda llevar a ese sujeto, como algo que tenga su olor, podré rastrearlo con mi olfato. Y si lo hallamos, quizá hallemos a quienes están detrás de mí.

-¿Pero consideraste que pueden estar esperándote?-me preguntó Frida frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que parte de "todos me quieren muerto" no oíste?-le respondí muy duramente sin intención.-Lo siento, Frida. Me dejé llevar-me disculpé; algo que no quería era hacerla enojar, menos cuando iba a ser mi una compañía si teníamos que marcharnos.-Si, estarán esperándome. Por eso tu te quedarás con Granpapi aquí-le dije a Frida.

-¿No puedo estar dentro de su traje de robot y acompañarlos?-preguntó-me interesa mucho saber lo que pueda llegar a ocurrir, se trata de ti Manny.

Frida me miró con sus famosos ojos de cachorro, algo a lo que no le puedes decir no por más que lo intentes. Era casi como pelar cebolla, y no llorar. Finalmente me ganó y dije el si que la puso a festejar de alegría. Yo no entendía por que lo hacía, teniendo en cuenta que posiblemente nos matarían o lo intentarían. Pero al parecer, su sonrisa era bastante contagiosa; casi tanto como su felicidad.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es investigar la escena del crimen-expliqué, a lo que todos asintieron la cabeza.-No podríamos hacerlo sin ser escoltados por un oficial que estuviese de nuestro lado,-luego miré a Emiliano-gracias.

-Recuerda Tigre,-me dijo intimidantemente-lo hago por mi hija.-Había algo en esa frase que me hacía creer que estaba sintiendo lastima por mí. Quizá se había acostumbrado a mí pero trataba de seguir siendo intimidante para mí, o solo veo demasiada televisión y la mente me falla.

* * *

Nos bajamos del auto en el que venía conduciendo Emiliano, no la patrulla sino el auto familiar, y todas las miradas se fijaron en mi en cuanto puse un pie en el suelo; parecía que me reconocían al instante, como si me pudieran oler a la distancia. Podía ver en sus ojos desconfianza, odio, y como siempre, ganas de matarme. Pasar de ser un bromista entre héroes y villanos a ser considerado homicida de alto nivel era un paso muy difícil; especialmente cuando no era cierto.

Al entrar al edificio sentí como todos los detectives y personas que había allí se abalanzarían sobre mí, tratando como fuese de capturarme y entregarme. Si no fuese porque Emiliano me estaba tomando de los hombros, guiándome, seguramente lo habrían hecho. La sala del banco estaba totalmente alborotada, con los disparos había vidrios rotos, muebles destruidos y por supuesto las siluetas de los difuntos. Pero en cuanto nos dispusimos a examinar el área, un sujeto que parecía no querer mostrar su cara, nos detuvo.

-¡Oigan, no se puede estar aquí!-nos gritó el sujeto-esta es la escena del crimen.

-Yo si tengo la autoridad para estar aquí-discutió Emiliano con el sujeto que de hecho media casi tanto como él.

-¡Pero tus 4 acompañantes deben marcharse de inmediato, especialmente el que cometió este crimen atroz!-dijo, obviamente señalándome.

-¡Vine aquí a probar mi inocencia!-contesté furioso-además, si me culpan a mi jamás tendremos la oportunidad de descubrir al verdadero causante de esto.-intenté explicar al sujeto, todos mis intentos eran en vano. El se quedaba mirándome fijamente, con cara de póker. Uno de sus ojos extrañamente estaba cubierto por un parche, y parte de su cara se veía quemada; aunque solo se veía como una cicatriz de lo que le pudo haber pasado hace años.

-Escucha niño, soy el jefe de la policía especial. Yo decido quien puede o no puede estar aquí.-me dijo mirándome muy fijamente a los ojos, notando el odio que sentía hacia mí desde ese primer momento.

-¡Koichi señor, lo buscan la prensa! Buscan grabar las capacidades y objetivos de la policía especial.-gritó desde una puerta un oficial de la "policía especial". Con que su nombre era Koichi…Me hacía recordar a alguien; pero si era así, su rostro quemado no me daba ninguna pista.

-Te salvaste Tigre-me dijo entre los labios-pero te estaré vigilando-me amenazó antes de marcharse.

-Bien, comencemos a buscar-dije sonriendo una vez que Koichi se había ido. Todos asintieron la cabeza con lo que dije y nos separamos para buscar cosas que nos dieran un olor del criminal, cosa que el departamento de detectives no quiso hacer, solo para inculparme. Según mi hipótesis por supuesto.

El suelo estaba todo manchado y cubierto de vidrios rotos, pólvora según mi nariz me decía, y manchas de sangre, de las victimas que fueron asesinadas por el Tigre falso. Fue hasta luego de media hora, que oí a Frida decir algo que me alegró por completo. Yo me estaba estirando, la espalda me dolía de tanto estar agachado y mirando hacia abajo; además del bajo autoestima que tenía luego de media hora sin resultados. Fue entonces cuando la vi saltando, para llamar nuestra atención.

-¡Oigan, hallé algo!-Gritó Frida. Todos corrimos hacia ella y formamos un círculo al lado de ella. Mirando hacia abajo se veía una hebilla con la letra "T" en ella. No estaba hecha de plata, parecía pintada y además se notaba que era cartón.

-Wow, era tan falso que hasta se le cayó la hebilla-comenté. Al ver que nadie rio, tomé mi hebilla y la giré para transformarme en El Tigre, luego tomé la hebilla falsa y le di una buena olida.

-¡Guácala!-dije con disgusto tapándome la nariz por el espantoso hedor que tenía la hebilla. Lo bueno era que hallarlo sería muy fácil, pues el olor no era fácil de esconder. Lo malo, no me podría sacar ese olor de la cabeza ni bañándome en cloro.

-O un zorrillo estuvo aquí, o tengo un olor claro-comenté. Luego me asomé por la ventana y volví a oler para buscar a donde se había ido ese olor. Cuando lo sentí, volví con los demás y juntos nos fuimos en busca de mi impostor; por supuesto que bien preparados. Desde entonces, Frida estuvo dentro del traje de Puma Loco con Granpapi.

Yo me disponía a seguir el olor a mi propio paso, no esperaba a los demás; varias veces me gritaban para que me detenga y entonces si lo hacía. Luego de diez minutos siguiendo el olor más hediondo del mundo, me vi frente a una "casa" o más bien una clase de choza, prácticamente destruida, que radiaba de ese olor. Hubiese entrado en ese mismo momento, pero sabiendo que me estaban esperando, era mejor estar acompañado por mi familia; la cual estaba casi fuera de mi vista. Si hubiese entrado no me hubiesen podido seguir y hubiese quedado solo. No quería eso.

-¿Es… aquí?-me preguntó mi papá entre grandes suspiros, me parecía raro que le hubiese cansado seguirme el paso.

-¿Wow, como es que te cansaste tan rápido?-pregunté.

-discúlpame por no poseer resistencia súper humana a los olores-me dijo molesto, luego en su tono mandón-lo que me recuerda…debes limpiar la jaula del Señor Chapi.

Luego de esa discusión fuera de tema, nos dispusimos a entrar en esa casa con sumo cuidado. A pesar de que eran las once de la mañana, esa casa era tan oscura que parecía estar en penumbra. Por suerte el traje de Granpapi brillaba en la oscuridad, además tenía varias luces incorporadas.

Tras atravesar la primera sala sin encontrar nada, nos encontramos con un sujeto de pelo castaño sentado en una silla de madera rústica frente a un escritorio igual de maltratado, de espaldas a nosotros. Sus manos parecían estar sobre sus piernas, lo que me hizo creer que ocultaba un arma ahí.

-El Tigre-dijo, poniéndose de pie, revelando el arma que tenía en su mano derecha. Una simple pistola, pero un arma al fin.

-¡Quieto!-lo amenacé apuntándole con mis garras, las cuales obviamente sabía que podía disparar como balas, pero mucho más fuertes.-Dime, ¿Quién eres y por que simulaste ser yo en ese robo?- El sujeto se dio vuelta revelando su cara, toda sucia y cubierta de una barba espantosa y larga, soltó su arma y contestó:

-Yo no poseo nombre, solo un número-dijo fríamente, dejándome con más dudas de las que ya tenía. -447 me ordeno que si venías te eliminara. La información que buscas, no la obtendrás de mí. Te estábamos esperando…

Fue entonces que las luces se encendieron, y revelaron en la no tan amplia habitación, pero cubierta de cajas grandes y mesas viejas, unos diez y seis hombres armados, prácticamente hasta los dientes; con rifles automáticos y chalecos blindados al igual que cascos de titanio. Todos con un número estampado en el corazón. Todos apuntándome a mí, por suerte mi familia y Frida parecían no ser tan importantes, pero no debían ser tan tontos como para ignorarlos.

-¡Fuego!-gritó el hombre, sacando debajo de su escritorio una ametralladora automática, sus hombres comenzaron a disparar junto con él mientras Granpapi, papá, Emiliano y yo nos escondíamos detrás de distintas mesas volteadas y cajas. Emiliano disparaba a los hombres que se escondían también detrás de cajas con su pistola; tenía una puntería asesina. Granpapi por suerte estaba completamente blindado contra las balas de esos hombres, por lo que con mucha facilidad se dispuso a detenerlos a todos. Pero eran huesos duros, por más que Granpapi lo intentara no se dejaban vencer.

Mi papá tenía la principal ventaja de la velocidad, saltando de escondite a escondite llevándose puesto a algún enemigo. Y yo, al lado de Emiliano, también disparando con mis garras, por supuesto con intención de no matar. Al cabo de unos minutos ya habíamos bajado a diez de los soldados, solo quedaban seis, heridos, más el jefe con la ametralladora. En un momento de completa coordinación con mis compañeros, Granpapi noqueó a dos hombres, mi papá a otros dos, y Emiliano desarmó y noqueó con un golpe al cuello a otros dos. Yo aproveche la falta de enemigos para infiltrarme por detrás del loco con la ametralladora disparando sin razón y la destruí con mis garras. Luego lo tomé de la camisa y lo levanté en el aire, increíblemente era más bajito que yo.

-¿Dime, quien eres?-pregunté lleno de rabia.

-¿Por que no me matas? Se que quieres hacerlo-contestó sin responder a mi pregunta.

-Porque no vales que me ensucie las manos. ¡Ahora contesta! ¿Para quién trabajas y por que me buscan?

-Yo solo debo obedecer ordenes-dijo fríamente, de vuelta sin contestarme y sacando de su bolsillo un pequeña pistola. Mis reflejos hubiesen funcionado a la perfección y hubiese esquivado el tiro, si me hubiese disparado a mí. El hombre dijo que debía seguir órdenes; se suicidó.

Con la sangre que salió volando por todos lados del disparo que se dio en la cabeza sobre toda mi cara, solté al cuerpo con desprecio e ira; no había podido sacar anda de información. Es más, entré más en duda que antes. Mirando alrededor buscando algo que me ayudara, o por lo menos algo que destruir para desquitarme, me topé con una caja que no paraba de temblar, por si sola. Alguien o algo estaban adentro.

Con mucho silencio, me acerqué a la caja y con mis garras la corté en dos de un solo intento, revelando a una chica, la cual parecía haber estado espiándonos. Sin bajar la guardia, le apunté con mis garras y ella se puso de pie. Era una chica asiática de unos veinte años, de cabello corto y rizado, castaño oscuro y ojos marrones. Era notablemente más alta que Frida, incluso un poco más alta que yo, pero no por mucho.

-Calma Tigre-me dijo la chica con un tono que me insinuaba que no me quería hacer daño. Pero por la situación en la que me encontraba, no podía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte desafiantemente, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en mi forma de hablar.

-No soy tu enemiga-contestó alzando las manos-Mi nombre es Naida Yoko.

Su nombre, bueno su apellido, me hizo reaccionar al instante; de un momento al otro recordé toda la escena vivida con ese desgraciado del General Yoko, donde lo tuve que asesinar para salvar muchas vidas, pues el no iba a dudar en hacerlo si podía. Esa chica, si estaba de alguna forma relacionada con ese sujeto, ¿Era de fiar? No era ira lo que sentía hacia ella, sino que me hacía dudar. No podía saber si ella era buena o mala, ni siquiera la conocía. No podía confiar en ella para bajar la guardia pero podía averiguar un par de cosas; me intrigaba conocer a un pariente de un demonio.

-No te preocupes Tigre, no estoy aquí para entregarte, pero si estaba aquí porque sabía que vendrías.-Dijo ella, yo alcé una ceja en señal de que lo que decía no me quedaba del todo claro. La señal fue vista por lo visto, cuando ella dio un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que el vuelo 447 fue atacado por terroristas y desviado al mar muerto con pasajeros a bordo?-dijo ella, haciendo que sonaran campanas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es que sabía del ataque? Ella no era ninguno de los rehenes; aun así su apellido era Yoko.

-¿Que hay con ese día?-pregunté luego de varios segundos de silencio.

-Yo formaba parte de la asociación que te ayudó a llegar a esa isla y salvar a todas esas familias.-respondió ella.-Una asociación conocida como la B.I.A ; es algo así como la C.I.A, pero nos dedicamos más a la captura y o muerte de criminales peligrosos conocidos a escala mundial.

-¡Lo sabía!-grité yo, reafirmando mis garras las cuales le apuntaban directo a la cabeza-¿Los hombres que me buscan y el departamento corrupto de detectives están bajo las ordenes de tu organización! ¡Sabía que había algo extraño en todo lo que pasaba últimamente! Entonces estos hombres…

-Son soldados de la B.I.A, a la cual yo ya no pertenezco. No desde que fue corrompida.

-¿Corrompida?-preguntó Granpapi

-Así es-respondió ella-mi primo, Koichi Yoko, so apoderó de la organización y la utiliza con un fin último; desde que supe eso abandoné la organización, y como se suele hacer, por ser retirada soy buscada por ellos. Sé demasiado.

-¿Y cual fue ese fin último?-preguntó Frida.

-Vengar a su padre…Dahara Yoko, General Yoko.-contestó ella, ahora las cosas si tenían sentido.

-Un momento, señor Suarez, ese sujeto que nos detuvo en el banco no era…

-Si, Rivera.-me interrumpió con la respuesta-lo llamaron Koichi. Jefe de la "policía especial" ¿A que te suena eso?

-Por eso estaba tan estricto con lo de no dejarme pasar. No quería que supiera la verdad.-me dije a mi mismo. Mis garras ya no le estaban apuntando a Naida, entre la coherencia de sus palabras y mis distracciones, bajé mis garras, pero al parecer ella si estaba de nuestro lado.

-Tigre-dijo ella, yo me voltee- Si no te molesta, podríamos discutir este asunto en tu escondite secreto. Ya sabes, cuando la ley se sancione y tengas que marcharte. Si no nos vamos ahora, habrán cientos de escuadrones persiguiéndonos; y no dudes que la prensa utilizará las imágenes de los soldados que acaban de derrotar en tu contra.

-Si, gracias.-dije yo destransformandome- Acompáñanos, aún tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

-Y es mi deber, contestar todas y cada una de ellas.

* * *

**He aquí el capitulo 2...o 3, del agente 447. Si había gente que tenía dudas sobre la historia anterior a esta, como yo, estas seguramente serán contestadas en el proximo capitulo; no se lo pierdan. Nos Vemos/leemos.**


End file.
